More specifically, the invention relates to a mounting method in which two bearing supports are mounted in the carrier member in an axially spaced-apart relationship, and the shaft is mounted in the internal rings of those bearings.
FIG. 1 of the appended drawings illustrates a shaft 1 which is mounted for rotation in a tubular carrier member 2 according to the prior art.
As can be seen in that Figure, there are constructed in the tubular carrier member 2, in an axially spaced-apart relationship, two stop abutments 2a and 2b, against which the external rings 3a and 4a of the bearings 3, 4 thereof, which are introduced from opposite sides into the carrier member 2, abut. The shaft 1 is mounted in the internal rings 3b and 4b of those bearings.
The mounting system illustrated in FIG. 1 has various disadvantages, because it can be affected by errors of parallelism during positioning of the bearings 3 and 4, and errors of coaxiality of those bearings. Also, as each bearing is fitted to its own individual bearing seat, which are formed in respective ends of the carrier member, there is a technical challenge to ensure that the two beating seats are perfectly true and axially aligned. In practice, these two bearing seats will have some error in coaxiality. That is, their axes will be slightly misaligned as they are formed by separate operations.
Therefore, there is a desire for a mounting method in which the disadvantages of the solutions according to the prior art set out above are overcome or at least significantly mitigated.